


Rowena Ravenclaw by Ladysugarquill

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drawing, Fanart, Ravenclaw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-07
Updated: 2008-11-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 18:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13909482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: This is a drawing of Rowena Ravenclaw I did after DH. I tried to show her calm and nice. And on her head is the Diadem! ^_^





	Rowena Ravenclaw by Ladysugarquill

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this fanart was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom/profile).


End file.
